Renacer
by Mandy1415
Summary: *Dramione* "Cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba un poco más, dejándose llevar, hasta que notó el roce de sus labios..." Draco se sentirá irremediablemente atraído por Hermione, tan distinta a su mundo lleno de oscuridad... Ninguno podrá evitar la pasión y los sentimientos que aparecerán entre ellos, pero, ¿será esto suficiente para alejarlo de su fatal destino?
1. Hermione

**Hermione**

Hermione se levantó de la cama de un salto, ocasionando que Crookshanks se despertara con un gemido lastimero. Con una enorme sonrisa, cogió al pelirrojo gato en volandas y comenzó a dar vueltas con alegría.

- ¡Por fin Crookshanks! No puedo creerme que ya hayan pasado las vacaciones, hoy por fin regresaré de nuevo a Hogwarts, ¡no puedo esperar más!-

Dejó al gato de nuevo en la cama, permitiendo que éste volviera a acurrucarse como si nada hubiera pasado, y se dispuso a cambiarse y a dejar todo su equipaje perfectamente organizado.

Cuando se encontraba ya repasando por cuarta vez la lista de todo lo que había incluido en sus maletas, tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto y acto seguido entró su madre, sin sorprenderse en absoluto de ver que su hija ya había predispuesto y organizado todo para el viaje sin su ayuda.

Sonriendo se sentó a su lado en la cama y la abrazó con cariño - No puedo creerme que ya estemos a uno de septiembre, apenas había empezado a disfrutar de estar con mi niña ¡y ya me la arrebatan otra vez!-

Hermione rió, devolviéndole el abrazo a su madre, - Vamos mamá, no seas dramática, sabes que siempre seguimos en contacto durante el año y antes de que te des cuenta ya estaré aquí otra vez con vosotros –

- Lo sé, lo sé… es solo que cada año me da la sensación de que vuelves mucho más mayor y madura que el anterior, y no puedo evitar sentirme algo triste al dejarte marchar de nuevo… ¡si al menos no tuvieras que irte por tanto tiempo! – Con un suspiro volvió a abrazar a su hija y salió del cuarto.

Hermione observó con cariño a su madre mientras esta desaparecía por el pasillo, recordando el momento en el que sus padres habían descubierto la condición mágica de su hija. Nunca podría llegar a agradecerles lo suficiente todo el apoyo que le demostraron desde el primer momento, y el hecho de que nunca consideraran que su hija era un bicho raro o algo parecido. Suponía que de alguna forma se habían sentido aliviados por encontrar una explicación a algunos sucesos extraños que le habían ocurrido cuando era una niña, y lo mismo había sentido ella.

Sonrió con ternura al recordar lo que experimentó al enterarse de que era una bruja, una sensación parecida a cuando las piezas de un puzle encajan a la perfección, encontrando un nuevo sentido a su vida mucho más increíble y maravilloso de lo que pudiera haber imaginado nunca. Desde el primer momento aceptó su condición mágica como parte de ella, y esto le fue de mucha ayuda para ir convirtiéndose poco a poco en la chica de quince años llena de confianza y de seguridad en sí misma que era ahora.

Mientras se dirigía al espejo situado en el tocador de su cuarto pensó en el asunto que había mencionado su madre de que cada año volvía distinta. Por un lado sabía que su madre tenía razón, puesto que cada año en Hogwarts suponía nuevos desafíos que la ayudaban a descubrir aspectos sobre ella misma que la sorprendían y que no sabía que existieran en ella, pero estaba segura de que lo fundamental no había cambiado. Se sentía la misma chica responsable, estudiosa y orgullosa de siempre.

Observó su reflejo mientras intentaba apreciar algún cambio respecto al año anterior, pero no consiguió ver nada diferente. Sonrió al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas debido a la emoción de volver hoy al que consideraba su segundo hogar. Decidió que podría dedicarle a su aspecto algo más de atención para variar, y comenzó a cepillarse la larga melena castaña que durante el verano le había crecido hasta casi la cintura, y que ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de tener ese aspecto esponjoso y abultado de siempre para lucir ahora unos suaves y domados rizos en la parte baja. Nunca había apostado por el maquillaje, pero decidió que la ocasión lo merecía, y tras aplicarse un poco intentando que pareciera lo más natural posible, sus ojos almendrados le devolvieron una mirada de apreciación.

Tras unos veinte minutos más que dedicó a cerciorarse de que no había dejado ningún cabo suelto, salió hacia el pasillo para informarle a sus padres de que ya se encontraba todo listo para ir hacia la estación.


	2. Reencuentros

**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfiction, y me gustaría mucho que me comentaseis y me ayudaseis a mejorar en lo que fuera posible, así que sentiros libres para hacer cualquier sugerencia :) Por último aclarar que los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y la historia es mía.**

**¡Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo! Si tiene éxito seguiré actualizando pronto :)**

**Reencuentros**

Hermione caminaba por la estación junto a sus padres, sintiéndose cada vez más emocionada y notando los nervios a flor de piel. Se rio de sí misma, pensando que se estaba comportando como una alumna de primer año y no como una de quinto, pero estaba segura de que nunca podría deshacerse de la ilusión de regresar a un lugar como Hogwarts.

Se detuvo entre el andén nueve y el diez y se volvió hacia sus padres, que se siempre se despedían allí de ella. Sonrió con ternura al ver las expresiones tristes de los dos, y se acercó a ellos con los brazos abiertos para darles un largo abrazo.

- Te vamos a echar mucho de menos, cariño - Le dijo su padre, separándose y mirando a su hija con afecto.

- Yo también a vosotros, pero os prometo que estaremos siempre en contacto y que os iré informando de todo lo que vaya haciendo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡será como si no me hubiese ido! - Sonrió para animarles y les dio un beso de despedida a cada uno.

- Estoy segura de que tendrás un año inmejorable, disfruta todo lo que puedas, ¡y no estudies demasiado! - Le dijo su madre riéndose. Hermione sonrió y cogió el carrito con sus pertenencias.

- ¡Os quiero! - Se despidió y comenzó a avanzar con rapidez, precipitándose hacia el muro de piedra, hasta que desapareció entre los dos andenes.

Cuando sintió que había traspasado el muro volvió a abrir los ojos y observó la escena adornada con la familiar locomotora de vapor color escarlata y llena de alumnos de distintos cursos yendo con prisas de un lado a otro, reencontrándose con sus compañeros tras las vacaciones o apresurándose a entrar en el Expreso de Hogwarts para coger los mejores sitios.

- ¡Hermione! - Un fuerte abrazo la sorprendió, dejándola sin respiración por un momento, pero provocándole una gran sonrisa-¡Ginny! ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!-

-¡Yo también a ti! Déjame verte bien - Dijo la chica pelirroja mientras se apartaba y abría mucho los ojos - ¡Vaya! Estas guapísima Mione, te queda genial el pelo largo, ¡y estás más alta! Ya verás cuando te vean los chicos - Sonrió juguetonamente, haciendo que Hermione se riera y le diera un pequeño empujón - No digas tonterías Gin, ¡tú siempre estás igual!-

- ¡Hermione! - Las dos chicas se giraron para ver llegar corriendo a Ron y a Harry, que se detuvieron junto a ellas con una gran sonrisa. Harry la abrazó al instante, pero Ron se quedó algo más agazapado observando a Hermione con demasiada atención.

Hermione se sonrojó al darse cuenta del escrutinio de Ron y oyó de fondo la risa de Ginny - Vamos hermanito, Hermione ha vuelto muy guapa de las vacaciones pero tampoco es para que te quedes ahí embobado todo el día, ¿no? -

Ron acusó el golpe dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a su hermana, pero sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a Hermione con una sonrisa, abrazándola con algo de timidez - Me alegro de volver a verte - Susurró, en un tono que hizo que Hermione se sintiera algo incómoda y deshiciera el abrazo.

- Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de que entremos en el tren o habrán pillado los mejores sitios - recordó Ginny, y todos asintieron y se abrieron paso entre el bullicio hacia el Expreso.

…

Tras ponerse al día de todo lo que habían hecho durante el verano, Hermione decidió salir del compartimento en el que se encontraba con Ron, Harry y Ginny para ir a saludar a otros compañeros con los que aún no se había reencontrado.

Mientras iba recorriendo el pasillo, oyó unos golpes en una de las puertas de los laterales, y se dirigió apresuradamente para ver qué sucedía, descubriendo en el interior del compartimento a Crabbe y a Goyle intimidando a dos niños que parecían ser de primero. Crabbe tenía cogido a uno del cuello de la túnica, y Goyle tenía en sus manos a un sapo que posiblemente sería la mascota del otro chico por la cara de sufrimiento que tenía este último.

- ¡Cómo no! Apenas ha empezado el curso y ya estáis molestando a los más débiles, ¿no? ¿es que no tenéis algo mejor que hacer? - Les encaró Hermione con valentía cruzándose de brazos. Los dos Slytherins se rieron burlonamente, haciendo que Hermione empezara a ponerse furiosa.

- Como no dejéis a estos dos alumnos en paz me veré obligada a avisar a alguien con más autoridad, y no creo que os convenga empezar el año perdiendo puntos para vuestra casa- Declaró con voz firme, haciendo que Crabbe dudara por un momento sobre qué hacer y dejara de sujetar al niño, que asustado se apartó con rapidez hacia el fondo del compartimento.

- Me parece que no vas a hacer nada de eso - Susurró una voz en el oído de Hermione mientras alguien la sujetaba por la cintura con fuerza y la inmovilizaba.

Crabbe y Goyle volvieron a reír con sorna y se acercaron más a Hermione, permitiendo que los dos alumnos salieran corriendo de allí.

- Justo a tiempo Draco, enséñale a esta sangresucia a no inmiscuirse donde no la llaman - Dijo Goyle con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero Draco le dirigió una mirada fulminante, como si ni siquiera hubiese reparado en su presencia, e hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándoles a los dos que salieran de allí. Goyle hizo un mohín, como si no quisiera perderse lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero salió sin rechistar con Crabbe hacia el pasillo.

- Vaya, vaya, así que sigues siendo la misma doña perfecta que va defendiendo a los inocentes ¿no, Granger? - Susurró con sorna Draco, mientras seguía sujetándola de espaldas contra su pecho.

- Suéltame Malfoy, si no quieres tener problemas - Declaró la chica, aunque muy consciente de que no estaba en la posición más adecuada para ordenar nada. Draco rió e hizo que Hermione se volviera para poder observarla mejor. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se agrandaran con sorpresa al apreciar cuánto había cambiado la Gryffindor durante las vacaciones, pero se recompuso en un segundo esperando que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- ¿Me estás amenazando, sangresucia? - Preguntó Draco mientras sacaba su varita y la acercaba al cuello de la chica - Te sugiero a ti y a tus amiguitos que no os acerquéis ni os inmiscuyáis mucho este año donde no os llaman, porque podríais acabar muy mal - Advirtió, quedándose peligrosamente cerca del rostro de la chica. Ésta aguantó el aliento, sintiéndose intimidada, pero sostuvo firmemente su mirada. Entonces comenzaron a oírse varias voces por el pasillo, sobresaltándolos. Draco emitió un sonido de disgusto por la interrupción y se acercó por última vez al oído de la chica- Recuerda la advertencia - Y salió del compartimento con rapidez, dejando a una Hermione confusa y alterada.


	3. Algunas cosas nunca cambian

**Algunas cosas nunca cambian**

Tras bajarse del tren y recorrer en bote el oscuro lago que conducía hacia el castillo, por fin entraron por las grandes puertas de roble al vestíbulo principal de Hogwarts.

- ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos! – Suspiró Ginny de forma teatral mientras abría los brazos en un intento de abarcar toda la sala.

Hermione rió y asintió con excitación – Tenemos que llegar pronto a la ceremonia de inauguración si no queremos que nos quiten los mejores sitios – le recordó a la pelirroja, - pero antes deberíamos verificar que todo está en orden en nuestras habitaciones – añadió, haciendo que Ginny le sacudiera el pelo de forma juguetona – No has cambiado nada Mione, ¡siempre tan previsiva! – Las dos chicas rieron y se dirigieron con entusiasmo a sus respectivos cuartos.

…

La ceremonia había dado comienzo, y los alumnos de primer curso estaban siendo asignados a las distintas casas por el sombrero seleccionador mientras los demás observaban entusiasmados como los nuevos integrantes de sus respectivas casas se iban incorporando a las cuatro largas mesas.

Cuando finalizó la selección, todos aplaudieron fervorosamente y se dispusieron a estrenar el banquete que apareció en cada una de las mesas, causando una exclamación de sorpresa en los nuevos alumnos.

En el extremo izquierdo de la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny se acercó a Hermione de forma confidencial– Bueno Mione, ¿te has fijado ya en lo atractivo que ha vuelto Dean de las vacaciones? – le susurró con una risita, causando que Harry, que se encontraba demasiado cerca como para no haberla oído, la mirara con desaprobación.

- Ginny, acabamos de llegar y ya estas fijándote en esas cosas, ¡yo no tengo tiempo para pensar en chicos en este año! – Apuntó Hermione muy decidida, mientras Ginny hacía un mohín.

- Vamos Hermione, siempre estas igual, ¡ya es hora de que te centres en algo distinto a los estudios! Además, estoy segura de que vas a tener muchos pretendientes este año – Afirmó con mucha convicción.

- Te recuerdo que este año tenemos que examinarnos de los TIMO, que determinarán que cursos de EXTASIS podremos cursar, así que no puedo permitirme esa clase de distracciones – Sentenció la castaña en un tono que daba por zanjado el tema.

Ginny suspiró, resignada, y Harry asintió con aprobación, - Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, Ginny, no deberías fijarte en esas cosas – Opinó, mientras miraba de mala manera y sin ningún disimulo a Dean - Además, no sé qué le ves de atractivo, está igual que siempre – Se encogió de hombros y volvió a dirigir su atención a la comida.

Ginny lo miró, algo sorprendida, e intentó buscar apoyo en su hermano – Vamos Ron, ¿tú que piensas? ¿También vas a tirarte todo el año estudiando las veinticuatro horas? – Le preguntó de forma dramática y haciendo gestos como si Hermione y Harry estuviesen locos.

Ron dejó de comer por un momento y miró fijamente a Hermione – No, por supuesto que no, yo también creo que deberíamos aprovechar al máximo este año, y no solo en el tema de los estudios… - Desvió la mirada con rapidez, pero no sin antes dejar que Hermione se percatara de que el comentario iba dirigido a ella. Esta última hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada y negó con la cabeza, - vosotros veréis si queréis divertiros, yo estudiaré para sacar las mejores notas – Y con esto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida del comedor.

Antes de llegar a las grandes puertas de salida, sintió por el rabillo del ojo como si alguien estuviese mirándola fijamente, y al dirigir su vista hacia la derecha, una melena rubia captó su atención desde la última mesa. La respiración se le aceleró de golpe al descubrir a Draco Malfoy con los ojos puestos en ella, pero con una expresión que no había visto antes. El Slytherin la miraba de una forma tan seria y con una fijeza que resultaba chocante con su habitual expresión burlona.

Al verse sorprendido en su escrutinio, Draco desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia Pansy Parkinson, que se encontraba a su lado, y sonrió con sorna mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de ella, a lo que Pansy respondió encantada mirándole con adoración. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, pensando que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, y salió precipitadamente del Gran Comedor.


	4. Compañeros

**Compañeros**

Hermione estudiaba con detenimiento su horario, e hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que la primera clase que tendría que atender era Pociones en la mazmorra cinco. Era la asignatura que más trabajo le costaba superar con buena nota, y no porque no tuviera la capacidad suficiente para ello, sino porque Snape únicamente favorecía a los alumnos de Slytherin e ignoraba a los demás, como era de esperar.

Hizo un sonido de disgusto al pensar que tendría que volver a soportar a Malfoy y a su séquito durante una hora, y con resignación cogió los materiales necesarios y se dirigió hacia allí.

Llegó a la mazmorra con antelación, puesto que siempre le gustaba ser la primera para coger el sitio que se encontrara más cerca de la mesa del profesor, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a otro alumno ya preparado para la clase.

Reconoció la melena rubia al instante, y sin mediar palabra fue hacia la primera fila, en la cual Draco también había decidido instalarse, pero en el otro extremo. Lo miró de reojo, percatándose de que él también había decidido ignorarla. Bueno, aquello era una buena señal, quizás hoy no tendría ganas de molestarla.

Sin embargo, una vez puestos los ojos en él, ya no pudo apartarlos. Sin darse cuenta empezó a notar el cambio que se había producido en el Slytherin, de cómo había crecido durante el verano; quizás ahora él le sacara más de una cabeza. Draco cambió de postura y se apoyó sobre su brazo derecho, haciendo que la camisa se tensara bajo los músculos de éste, y causando que Hermione se ruborizara inesperadamente.

Entonces Draco desvió la mirada de su libro y la fijó en ella. La media sonrisa burlona tan habitual en él comenzó a aparecer, y Hermione se percató de repente de como la había sorprendido examinándole. Se ruborizó aún mas, haciendo que Draco riera y se girara hacia ella

- ¿Has visto algo que te haya interesado, Granger? - Le preguntó alzando una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Por favor Malfoy, solo estaba asegurándome de que estabas lo suficientemente lejos de mí para que no pudieras molestarme durante la clase - Declaró a la defensiva y con la cabeza alta.

Draco volvió a reir, divertido ante el orgullo de la Gryffindor - ¿Pues sabes que es lo que yo creo? Que te has dado cuenta por fin de lo atractivo que soy, por eso estabas mirándome de esa forma tan obsesiva - Añadió con tono burlón mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la chica.

Cuando estaban ya muy cerca, se inclinó ligeramente, y decidido a hacerla sentir incómoda, prosiguió - pero claro, es normal que acostumbrada al mediocre de Weasley te sientas ahora atraída por alguien tan excepcional como yo, ¿no crees? -

- Ni en tus sueños, Malfoy - masculló Hermione, intentando que no notara su alteración mientras éste cogía un mechón de su pelo.

Empezaron entonces a oír los pasos de varios alumnos que se dirigían ya hacia el aula de pociones, y con una última sonrisa Draco se separó de ella lentamente y fue de nuevo hacia su sitio, antes de que alguien pudiera verles tan cerca.

Los asientos empezaron a ocuparse, y Harry y Ron fueron hacia ella para colocarse a cada lado de la chica, mientras charlaban animadamente sobre cómo estaba siendo la vuelta a Hogwarts.

- Espero que este año Snape no haga las clases tan tediosas como siempre - Se quejó Ron, a lo que Harry asintió, mostrando también su disgusto - Y que no se pase alabando a sus Slytherins toda la hora, para variar… - Añadió, percatándose en ese instante de la mirada de advertencia de Hermione - ¿Qué pasa Hermione? -

- Pasa que es la primera clase y que ya habéis contribuido a que Gryffindor pierda cinco puntos - Sentenció Snape a sus espaldas, haciendo que Ron y Harry se volvieran de un salto. Ron masculló por lo bajo una maldición, mientras el profesor se situaba tras su mesa con una sonrisilla, disfrutando de su autoridad.

- Este año empezaremos con la preparación de la poción "Filtro de la Paz" - comenzó Snape sin más dilación - Os aconsejo que prestéis mucha atención, puesto que es una poción que suele aparecer en los T.I.M.O., y os recuerdo que exijo en pociones un sobresaliente para poder continuar en mi clase - Añadió mientras observaba de forma severa a los alumnos.

- De acuerdo, comenzaré por dictar los ingredientes - Indicó, mientras empezaba a pasearse por el pasillo del aula, y a la vez que Hermione sacaba a toda prisa su cuaderno y comenzaba a apuntar frenéticamente - Para el "Filtro de la Paz" será necesario añadir polvo de ópalo, remover tres veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj y dejar hervir a fuego lento durante siete minutos. A continuación habréis de añadir dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro - Dictó sin hacer ninguna pausa.

- Esta poción tendrá los efectos de calmar la ansiedad y aliviar el nerviosismo, siempre y cuando sigáis al pie de la letra mis instrucciones, claro está - Prosiguió, dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su mesa.

- Está bien, puesto que no voy a aguantar que se pierda tiempo en mi clase, yo mismo indicaré como se harán las parejas para realizar esta poción. Cada alumno tendrá de compañero a aquel que esté situado a su izquierda. Encontraréis los ingredientes en los armarios de los laterales; podéis comenzar. - Finalizó, y se sentó en su silla, desentendiéndose del alumnado al instante.

Hermione se giró hacia su izquierda para descubrir a Ron mirándola con una gran sonrisa. Se la devolvió de forma tímida, pero interiormente estaba algo descontenta. Ron no era precisamente uno de los alumnos más brillantes en pociones, y como siempre tendría que hacer ella todo el trabajo. Además, desde que volvieron de vacaciones había estado comportándose de una forma algo extraña… pero en fin, debería estar contenta de tener un compañero de confianza.

- ¡Bueno empecemos! Ron, ¿podrías ir a reunir los ingredientes mientras yo voy preparando el caldero? - Le preguntó Hermione, mientras le entregaba la lista de lo que tenía que obtener, - Sí, ¡Cómo no! - sonrió Ron, y se dirigió felizmente a uno de los armarios.

Hermione miró por un momento a su izquierda, para descubrir a Pansy agarrada al brazo de Draco, visiblemente encantada de tenerle como compañero. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver en la expresión de él una mueca de disgusto y resignación, posiblemente ya cansado de la adoración que le profesaba la Slytherin, pero esto no pudo sino arrancarle una sonrisa a la chica castaña.


	5. Filtro de la Paz

**Filtro de la Paz**

Ron trajo los ingredientes para la poción, mientras que Hermione seguía removiendo el agua del caldero esperando a que esta se calentara un poco antes de introducir el polvo de óvalo. Cuando estuvo el agua lista, introdujo el ingrediente y comenzó de nuevo a remover de la forma en la que se les había indicado, sabiendo que ahora tendrían que esperar unos minutos antes de proseguir. Mientras realizaba esta tarea, sintió la mirada de Ron clavada en ella, y se giró hacia él con una media sonrisa, - Parece que Snape está empezando más suave este año, ¡esta poción es bastante fácil! -

Ron se le acercó, sonriendo a su vez - Aunque la poción fuera difícil, contigo de compañera no tendría de que preocuparme, eres una de sus alumnas más brillantes - Confesó, admirándola. Hermione rió nerviosamente y le dio un empujón cariñoso - Oh vamos, Ron, si te aplicases un poco más podrías destacar tú también - replicó de forma sincera.

- Bueno, quizás tengas razón. Debería empezar a prestar más atención en las clases... podríamos incluso organizar sesiones de estudio juntos, ¿no te parece? - Le preguntó Ron inocentemente, a lo que Hermione respondió poniéndole la mano en la frente, - ¿Sesiones de estudio? ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi amigo Ron? - Dramatizó Hermione, haciendo que los dos rieran mientras Ron cogía la mano de ella para apartarla de su frente, pero sin soltarla.

- Pero mirad que tortolitos… - Dijo una voz de repente, sobresaltándolos y haciendo que separaran las manos rápidamente para descubrir a Draco junto a ellos - Weasley, ¿tan desesperado estás que no puedes soltar a Granger ni un momento? ¿Tienes miedo de que huya de ti? Porque eso sería de lo más normal, sinceramente - Se burló Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Cállate, Malfoy, no te metas donde no te llaman - Amenazó Ron, notando como sus mejillas se volvían de un color rojo oscuro. El Slytherin lo miró con sorna - Oh mirad todos, el novio de la sangresucia se quiere hacer el valiente delante de ella - Rió burlonamente, consiguiendo esta vez que Hermione también se sonrojara.

La Gryffindor no aguantó la vergüenza y sacó la varita sin dilación, apuntando a Malfoy con ella - Vuelve a llamarme así y te arrepentirás - Sentenció mirándolo con furia contenida.

- Señorita Granger, ¡Baje ahora mismo esa varita! ¡No toleraré este comportamiento en mi clase ni un segundo más! - Gritó Snape, acercándose a ellos con paso firme.

Hermione bajó la varita y miró al profesor con indignación - ¡Pero ha empezado él! Nosotros estábamos trabajando en nuestra poción sin molestar a nadie - Sentenció la chica, haciendo un mohín de impotencia.

- ¿Osa responderme, Granger? - La desafió Snape, alzando una ceja - Está bien, puesto que la he sorprendido perdiendo el tiempo, supongo que habrá terminado la poción, ¿verdad?, y puesto que Malfoy acababa de comunicarme que había finalizado él también, cada uno de los dos probará su propia poción. Si tenían tiempo para discutir, las pociones estarán en perfectas condiciones - Snape sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo, y les hizo señas para que se dirigieran a los calderos.

Al pasar por su caldero, Hermione le susurró a Ron rápidamente que añadiera las dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro, pero éste, nervioso, añadió más de lo necesario. Hermione no se percató de esto último, y se preparó, confiada, para ingerir un trago. A su vez, Draco se acercó a su respectivo caldero, y preparó un pequeño vaso con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Adelante - Indicó Snape, en un tono que mostraba lo que estaba disfrutando al poner a sus alumnos a prueba. Los dos chicos ingirieron sin vacilar las respectivas pociones, y se miraron el uno al otro, esperando a que surgieran los efectos.

Un breve silencio cargado de tensión se instaló en el aula, y entonces Draco comenzó a sentir como un sentimiento de paz y bienestar empezaba a crecerle por dentro. Respiró hondo, notando como sus músculos se relajaban, y se miró las manos, maravillado ante lo que estaba experimentando. Pero entonces un grito ahogado por parte de Pansy le devolvió a la realidad, e instintivamente miró a Hermione, la cual se encontraba en brazos de Ron, completamente inconsciente.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa?! - Preguntaron Ron y Harry al unísono, mirando a Snape con alteración. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, Severus rió despreocupadamente -Únicamente está dormida - Anunció, mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y se instalaba tras su mesa de nuevo.

Se giró hacia los alumnos y prosiguió - El Filtro de la Paz, si es preparado de forma exagerada, tiene el potencial de causar al que la beba un sueño profundo e irreversible - Sentenció, causando una exclamación ahogada en la mayoría de los alumnos que se encontraban en el aula.

- Pero puesto que solo han sido añadidas unas pocas gotas de más, como he apreciado que hacía Weasley de forma precipitada, la señorita Granger estará dormida durante un par de horas a lo sumo, sin ningún tipo de efecto secundario. - Confesó tranquilamente, haciendo que el alivio volviera a instalarse en los alumnos.

- He dejado que esto sucediera para que les sirviera de escarmiento y se dieran cuenta de una vez de lo importante que es prestar atención en mis clases - Recriminó Snape sin ningún remordimiento- Y ahora, si es usted tan amable, señor Weasley, lleve a la señorita a la enfermería -.

-¡No! Puesto que ha sido en parte culpa mía, yo lo haré - Sentenció Draco, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia él con la sorpresa latente en sus rostros. El mismo Slytherin se sorprendió ante sus palabras, pero sentía tal equilibrio y paz en su interior, que la idea le pareció perfectamente razonable. Él debía hacerse cargo de sus errores, y nadie más.

- Snape me ha enviado a mí, así que yo me encargo- Replicó Ron, tras recomponerse del ataque de caballerosidad de Malfoy. Pero Snape observó con interés la escena y, como era de esperar, contradijo a Ron - Me parece razonable Draco, encárgate de llevar a la señorita Granger -

Sintiéndose impotente, Ron dejó que el Slytherin cogiera a Hermione, sorprendiéndose del cuidado con el que Draco la sujetó, y lo observó desaparecer por el pasillo a regañadientes.


	6. Debilidad

**Debilidad**

Draco subió a Hermione desde las mazmorras hasta la primera planta sin ningún esfuerzo, y entró en la enfermería ocasionando que Madame Pomfrey le ayudara alterada a tumbar a la chica en una camilla. Tras explicarle a la encargada de la enfermería lo sucedido, ésta mostró su alivio al reconocer que no era nada grave, y los dejo a solas para atender otros asuntos.

El Slytherin dudó por un momento sobre qué hacer, pero decidió que no merecía la pena volver a las mazmorras para lo poco que quedaba de la clase de pociones, y se instaló en una silla junto a la camilla de Hermione.

No pudo evitar observar a la chica tumbada a su lado, y con sorpresa se percató de lo delicadas que parecían sus facciones en aquellos momentos, tan distintas a cuando se encontraba a la defensiva o discutiendo con él. Seguramente esa expresión de tranquilidad que tenía ahora era la que mostraba cuando estaba con sus amigos y en confianza, e inesperadamente sintió como los celos se apoderaban de él por un segundo.

- Vamos Draco, en que estás pensando, ni que tú quisieras pasar rato con ella de otra forma que no fuera discutiendo - Susurró para sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero no pudo evitar volver los ojos de nuevo hacia la chica. Debía de reconocer que viéndola tan desprotegida como se encontraba en esos momentos, todos los prejuicios que le habían inculcado desde pequeño y por los que la había tratado tan mal desde que entraron en Hogwarts no tenían para él ningún sentido. Todos los insultos que le había profesado por no ser de sangre pura como él y su familia, y todos los demás malos tratos a los que la había sometido por un momento le parecieron vacíos y de mal gusto.

Cerró los ojos, intentando reorganizar sus ideas. No sabía si era el efecto sanador de la poción, pero los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en esos instantes no eran normales en él. Con un suspiro volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el rostro dormido de Hermione, y de forma impulsiva, le aparto un mechón de pelo de los ojos. Sentía tanta paz en aquel instante, y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la posible reacción de quien entrara por la puerta y lo viera acariciar a la Gryffindor de esa forma. Aun así no se apartó.

Poco a poco, y de forma inconsciente, fue acercando su rostro al de ella, hasta quedar tan cerca que era capaz de notar su relajada respiración. Vaya, realmente era preciosa, no entendía como no había podido darse cuenta hasta ahora. Cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba un poco más, dejándose llevar, hasta que notó el roce de sus labios. Contuvo el aliento, sin moverse ni un ápice, y el pulso se le aceleró de improviso. Sorprendido ante su propia reacción, se separó de la chica con rapidez, y respiró hondo.

- Pero que estoy haciendo… - se preguntó a sí mismo mientras miraba hacia los lados, pensando en lo que habría pasado si lo hubieran descubierto. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se apoyó en la camilla con cuidado, y se convenció a si mismo de que la poción estaba jugándole una mala pasada. Poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos, y sin darse apenas cuenta, el sueño se apoderó también de él.

…

McGonagall entró en la enfermería junto a un alumno de primer año que, a juzgar por su rostro de color blanquecino, no parecía encontrarse muy bien. Lo dejó a cuidado de Madame Pomfrey mientras esta lo acomodaba en una camilla, y se dispuso a volver a su despacho. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo antes de llegar a la salida. Parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida de descubrir al Slytherin y a la Gryffindor entre los que mayor rivalidad existía, con los rostros apenas a un palmo de distancia el uno del otro. La expresión de la profesora pasó de sorprendida a pensativa, quién sabe lo que podría deparar este año…

…

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! - Gritó Ron nada más entrar en la enfermería, observando junto a Harry y a Ginny la escena que se mostraba frente a ellos. Draco se encontraba medio recostado en la camilla, muy cerca del rostro de Hermione, y los dos dormían plácidamente.

- Cálmate Ron, sabes tan bien como yo que no puede ser lo que parece - Intentó tranquilizarle Harry, y miró a Ginny en busca de apoyo. Pero la pelirroja seguía observando la escena con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad.

- Voy a despertarles ahora mismo, ¡no soporto ver a ese gusano tan cerca de Hermione! - Ron se acercó con rapidez y de un empujón apartó a Draco de la camilla, despertándolo y haciendo que trastabillara y cayera de la silla.

- Pero qué… - Masculló Draco, incorporándose con rapidez. Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, cogió a Ron del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó unos palmos del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo. Ron intentó deshacerse de su agarre, algo sorprendido por la fuerza del Slytherin - ¡Suéltame! - Se quejó inútilmente, hasta que consiguió darle una patada a su agresor, haciendo que éste lo soltara por un momento.

- Maldito Weasley… Vas a arrepentirte de esto - Amenazó Malfoy, y se lanzó de nuevo encima del Gryffindor, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo y empezaran a forcejear, mientras Harry y Ginny intentaban sin ningún éxito separarlos.

- ¡Parad! - Gritó Hermione de repente, y todos se volvieron a hacia ella, olvidándose por un momento de la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar. - ¡Mione! ¡Estás despierta por fin! - Dijo Ginny con alivio, mientras se acercaba a su camilla. Draco la observó también, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa de alivio, y Ron aprovechó este momento de debilidad para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara al rubio.

- ¡RON! - Gritaron Ginny y Harry al unísono con sorpresa. -¡Se puede saber que está pasando aquí! - Los sobresaltó entonces Madame Pomfrey, mientras Draco se incorporaba con esfuerzo, sujetándose la mandíbula y mirando a Ron como si quisiera estrangularle allí mismo.

- ¡Debería daros vergüenza comportaros así en un sitio como este!¡Todos fuera de aquí ahora mismo! - Les recriminó la mujer con indignación, - Ven querida, te conduciré a un sitio más apartado para que puedas seguir descansando - Le indicó a Hermione, mirándola compasivamente. - No se preocupe Madame Pomfrey, yo ya me encuentro perfectamente, y debería regresar a las clases - Dijo esta última, mientras se incorporaba de la camilla.

- Bueno, está bien, pero no dude en regresar aquí si siente algún mareo. - Le indicó en tono preocupado, y se giró entonces hacia Draco - Pero usted, señorito, sí que va a acompañarme a que le cure esa herida - Sentenció de forma que no admitía réplica, mientras lo agarraba del brazo y desaparecían tras unas cortinas.

- Ron, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿De verdad era necesario que hicieses eso? - Le preguntó Hermione mientras lo miraba de forma acusadora. - ¿Qué pasa, te vas a poner de su lado? - Replicó Ron con demasiada frialdad, aun alterado por lo que acababa de suceder.

-No, es solo que… - Comenzó Hermione, pero no pudo terminar la frase puesto que el pelirrojo pasó a su lado sin mediar más palabra y salió de la enfermería hecho una furia.

- Déjalo, Hermione… quién los entiende - Intentó animarla Ginny, mientras la cogía del brazo y salían junto a Harry de allí, con la confusión reinando en el ambiente.


	7. Una alianza poderosa

_**¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero últimamente me ha sido imposible seguir escribiendo. Por fin he encontrado tiempo, ¡y haré lo que pueda para actualizar con más frecuencia! Espero que disfrutéis mucho de este nuevo capítulo, que es un poco más largo para compensar, y ya sabéis, ¡me encantarán las opiniones y sugerencias que queráis dar! :D :D**_

_**...**_

**Una alianza poderosa**

Hermione llegó al séptimo piso junto con Ginny, y las dos se adentraron en la ya muy familiar Sala Común de Gryffindor, ubicada en la torre este. Se dejaron caer en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, la cual no estaba encendida debido a que se encontraban aún a mediados de Septiembre, y se quedaron pensativas por un momento.

- Entonces, ¿de verdad Malfoy estaba durmiendo a mi lado cuando vinisteis a verme? - Le preguntó Hermione a la pelirroja, aun atónita después de que ésta le relatara el incidente de la enfermería con todo detalle.

- Tu cara es exactamente la que pusimos al encontraros así… bueno, la de mi hermano fue la peor, sinceramente. Nunca lo había visto tan pálido… esto se le está yendo de las manos - Reconoció la Gryffindor compasivamente.

-¿Esto? ¿El qué? - Preguntó Hermione con ingenuidad, aunque en el fondo temía la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

- Vamos, Herm, ¿no te has dado cuenta aún? No sé qué ha cambiado, pero definitivamente este año mi hermanito te mira con otros ojos - Ginny levantó una ceja, algo divertida, y Hermione se ruborizó mientras se miraba las manos con nerviosismo. Ella también lo había notado, pero había sido cobarde y había decidido pasarlo por alto.

La expresión de Ginny se tornó seria otra vez - Lo que me preocupa son esos impulsos suyos y que parezca que no puede controlar los celos… - Admitió con pesar.

Hermione alzó el rostro y la miró con sorpresa - ¿Celos?, ¿De Malfoy?, vamos Ginny, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que lo de la enfermería tuvo que ser un descuido, ¡es imposible que el Malfoy que todos conocemos quisiera hacerme compañía! - rió con sarcasmo, recordando el odio que él le había profesado siempre. Sí, definitivamente tenía que haber otra explicación.

Sin embargo, Ginny seguía con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos, - Sé que es muy extraño, y que no puede salir nada bueno de un Slytherin, pero… tenía un aspecto tan indefenso y confiado a tu lado, que por un momento pensé que… - Uno sonido tras de ellas las interrumpió, y las dos volvieron la mirada con curiosidad, para ver aparecer a Crookshanks por el hueco de la escalera.

- ¡Crookshanks! - Exclamó su dueña con cariño mientras abría los brazos, dejando que el gato se subiera a su regazo. - ¿Qué llevas ahí? - Preguntó Hermione mientras le quitaba un sobre blanco que llevaba sujetado entre los dientes.

Según el remitente, la carta procedía de la oficina del director, y tras abrirla con rapidez las dos Gryffindors comenzaron a leerla con intriga, descubriendo que Hermione había sido citada para ir en cuanto pudiese al despacho de Dumbledore.

- No sé de qué puede tratarse… - Admitió Hermione, sintiendo como la invadían los nervios como le ocurría siempre que no controlaba alguna situación. - No te preocupes, Herm, estoy segura de que no serán malas noticias, ¡lo mejor es que vayas cuanto antes! - La tranquilizó Ginny, mientras cogía a Crookshanks para que Hermione pudiera levantarse e ir a la citación.

- Tienes razón, ¡luego te cuento todo! - La leona se despidió con un corto abrazo y salió de la Sala, preguntándose que podría haber ocurrido para que la citaran de repente.

Llegó al tercer piso, deteniéndose frente a la gárgola que guardaba la escaleras que conducían al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, e hizo memoria para recordar la contraseña que se le había indicado en la carta.

- ¡Meigas fritas! - Anunció con voz firme y clara, sonriendo levemente ante las ocurrencias del director. Cuando la gárgola se deslizó hasta dejarle libre el paso, fue hacia la puerta y llamó con precaución. Oyó la voz del director dándole permiso para entrar y abrió la puerta, sin esperar encontrarse de frente con una cabellera rubia.

- ¡Ah, señorita Granger! Me alegra que haya acudido a mi despacho sin dilación, ¡justo acababa de dar la bienvenida a su compañero de Slytherin, el señorito Malfoy! - Anunció con gentileza y algo de diversión en sus ojos, como si fuera cómplice de algún asunto oculto a los dos jóvenes.

Draco soltó un bufido apenas audible ante la utilización de la palabra "compañero", pero se dirigió respetuosamente hacia la mesa principal.

-Porfavor, Granger, ocupe usted también un sitio en mi mesa, hay un asunto del que debo hacerles conocedores a los dos - Añadió con gentileza, haciendo una seña hacia el asiento que había quedado libre.

Los dos alumnos, acomodados frente a Dumbledore, se quedaron mirándole expectantes, mientras este se tomaba su tiempo y les observaba a su vez con curiosidad.

Por fin, aclarándose la garganta, se incorporó un poco y comenzó a hablar, - Sé que es algo tarde para daros esta noticia, pero recientemente me he reunido para debatir sobre este asunto con los jefes de vuestras respectivas casas - Explicó con tranquilidad, aunque una chispa de diversión volvió a aparecer en sus ojos - Y, junto con Severus y Minerva, hemos decidido nombrarlos a los dos prefectos especiales - Sonrió finalmente, observando como la expresión de Hermione se volvía estupefacta y la de Malfoy mostraba una leve muestra de sorpresa.

- ¿Especiales? - Preguntó con timidez Hermione, sin haberle pasado desapercibido el término.

- Así es, señorita Granger. Como bien saben, cada año son elegidos dos prefectos de cada casa. Este año ya fueron nombrados en su momento sus compañeros Parvati Patil y Ron Weasley respecto de Gryffindor, así como Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini respecto de Slytherin. Sin embargo, tras una profunda deliberación, hemos decidido que a ustedes dos se les asignará la función de prefectos pero… a otro nivel, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- ¿Perdón, señor? - Preguntó con impaciencia Hermione, algo cansada de los rodeos que estaba dando el director.

Albus sonrió, y prosiguió con su habitual tranquilidad, - En cierto modo, podría decirse que ustedes dos se encontrarán en un nivel de mando superior, ya que serán los encargados de supervisar y de resolver cualquier desorganización que se produzca entre las tareas de los prefectos. Además, respecto de cualquier asunto, serán también los que lleven la voz cantante en la resolución de los mismos. - Declaró por fin, mientras se recostaba de nuevo en su silla, alegremente.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sin saber si sentirse nerviosa o halagada por tal nombramiento, y miro de reojo a Malfoy que, al contrario que ella, seguía tan impasible como siempre.

- ¿Y, si me permite la pregunta, señor, qué les ha hecho decidirse a otorgarnos dichas funciones? - Preguntó educadamente Malfoy, sorprendiendo a la Gryffindor al dirigirse con tal respeto al director.

- Me alegra que me pregunte eso, señorito Malfoy. Verá, lo poco que llevamos de curso nos ha hecho darnos cuenta del error que cometimos al no contar con ustedes en dichos cargos. Los dos son alumnos sobresalientes, y no solo en el ámbito académico, sino que además gozan de gran aceptación y popularidad entre los miembros de sus respectivas casas. - Explicó el director, haciendo que Malfoy alzara la barbilla con orgullo, - Por lo que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que los dos juntos podrán formar una alianza poderosa e influyente en estos cargos-.

Hermione notó como Malfoy parecía satisfecho con la explicación y, para que negarlo, bastante orgulloso. Pero la expresión del Slytherin cambió con las siguientes palabras del director.

- Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que no ejerzáis también las funciones normales de todo prefecto. Y puesto que las funciones se suelen ejercer en parejas, y ya están todas formadas, las realizaréis los dos juntos. Comenzaréis mañana, patrullando el Corredor de las Mazmorras en el turno nocturno. Y dicho esto, espero que tengáis un buen día y que me vayáis informando de vuestros progresos. - Concluyó a modo de despedida el director, sonriendo alegremente, y sin darles opción a réplica.

Los dos alumnos se levantaron con pesar y salieron del despacho, asimilando sus nuevas funciones. Una vez fuera, y donde el director ya no podía oírles, Draco paró en seco y sin volverse, dijo con tono amenazante - Mira Granger, desgraciadamente voy a tener que soportar tu compañía más de lo normal a partir de ahora, así que te aconsejo que no me molestes demasiado durante las patrullas, ¿queda claro? - Y sin mirarla a los ojos, la adelantó para volver a su cuarto sin mediar más palabra.

Hermione lo observó irse, notando como la rabia crecía dentro de ella. -¡A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia, Malfoy! - Gritó todo lo que pudo para que la oyera, y se dirigió también a su cuarto mientras el color le subía a las mejillas. Este iba a ser un año de lo más placentero.

**_..._**

**_¡Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo! Deciros que sé que muchos sucesos que ocurren en la historia original en el quinto año no están apareciendo, pero mi ánimo al escribir este fan fiction era el de reinventar la historia de Draco antes de que éste se convirtiera en mortífago, y de hacer de él y de Hermione los protagonistas de esta historia, por lo que será una reinvención casi completa (algunos aspectos sí seguirán igual) de este año. Nada más! _****_J_****_ Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y no dejéis de comentar! En serio, vuestras opiniones me animan mucho a seguir! :D 3 3_**


	8. Sentimientos encontrados (Parte 1)

Al finalizar la clase de Encantamientos, Draco salió del aula junto a Blaise, y los dos se encaminaron hacia la sala común de Slytherin, contentos de tener un descanso hasta la siguiente clase. Cuando llegaron, se dejaron caer en uno de los sofás, y estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. Draco apreciaba esto en Blaise, él no tenía la necesidad de llenar cualquier silencio con palabras tediosas y sin sentido, como solían hacer Crabbe y Goyle, y era agradable tenerlo como compañía, especialmente a estas horas de la mañana.

Divagando entre sus pensamientos, Draco recordó algo y miró al techo con desesperación – Aun no puedo creer que tenga que soportar a esa sabelotodo y repelente Gryffindor esta noche – Se quejó, pasándose las manos sobre el rostro – Podría haber sido cualquier otra persona, pero no, ¡tenía que ser justamente ella!-

Lanzó un resoplido y Blaise lo miro con una chispa divertida en sus ojos – Oh vamos Draco, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? No tenéis por qué hablar demasiado – Intentó razonar el Slytherin para animar a su amigo.

- ¿Qué no tenemos que hablar demasiado? Por favor Blaise, es Granger, seguramente intentará soltar un comentario ingenioso e irritante cada dos por tres – Se burló Draco, soltando un bufido.

Blaise rió y miró a su amigo alzando una ceja, - ¿Y que tiene eso de malo? Que yo sepa, tu sueles tener el mismo hábito – le acusó con una sonrisa juguetona, haciendo que Draco le diera un pequeño empujón, - Además, creo que sería un buen cambio para ti estar con una chica ingeniosa, porque el pasar tanto tiempo con Pansy… ¡va a dejar estragos en tu cabeza!- Los dos rieron, pensando en lo molesta que podía llegar a ser la Slytherin a veces.

- En eso te doy la razón, pero aun así Granger no dejará de ser insufrible – Se quejó Draco mirando al techo con dramatismo. Blaise volvió a reír y se recostó distraídamente en el brazo del sofá, - Puede que no, pero sí hay que reconocer que a la princesita de Gryffindor le han sentado muy bien las vacaciones – Insinuó mientras miraba a su amigo con una media sonrisa.

Draco miró hacia otro lado mientras notaba como se le aceleraba el pulso, - No sé de qué me hablas – Dijo con fingida indiferencia, a lo que Blaise alzó una ceja con incredulidad, - Vamos Draco, por mucho que la sigas tratando como siempre, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras? -

El rubio soltó otro bufido, restándole importancia al asunto, pero sabía que no podía engañar a su mejor amigo. La verdad era que no le había pasado desapercibido el cambio producido en la Gryffindor, de cómo había crecido y había dejado atrás los últimos rasgos infantiles que quedaban en ella para dejar paso a unas curvas pronunciadas. Muy pronunciadas, a decir verdad… Draco sacudió la cabeza, apartando las imágenes de su cabeza. No tenía por qué reconocerlo, de todas formas.

- No dices más que tonterías Blaise, será mejor que nos vayamos ya a clase – Dijo con fingida indiferencia mientras se incorporaba, y haciendo que su amigo se encogiera de hombros, dándolo por imposible. Sin embargo, Draco empezaba a ver el plan de esta noche desde otra perspectiva.

No muy lejos, una chica morena había aprovechado que los dos Slytherins no le prestaban atención y había escuchado toda la conversación. Gruñendo por lo bajo, salió discretamente de la sala común después de que los chicos desaparecieran _– _Ya veremos si puedes disfrutar de esta noche con tu sabelotodo preferida, Draco… – Susurró por lo bajo, mientras la expresión de frustración daba paso a una maliciosa sonrisa.

…

A la hora de comer, Hermione entró con Ginny en el Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a sus sitios de siempre mientras comentaban animadamente el nuevo nombramiento de prefecta de la castaña. Harry y Ron ya se encontraban allí, y este último no perdía el tiempo introduciéndose otro trozo de pollo en la boca sin haber terminado de masticar el último. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco al observar las malas maneras de su hermano y tosió para llamar su atención.

- Hermanito, ¿te has enterado ya de que Hermione se ha unido a vuestro grupo de prefectos? – Le pregunto la pelirroja mientras miraba orgullosa a su amiga.

Ron asintió y comenzó a hablar con la boca llena, haciendo que Ginny hiciera un sonido de disgusto – Nos ha llegado esta mañana una carta a los demás prefectos – informó, mientras terminaba de tragar y les lanzaba una mirada furibunda – Y ya he visto que vamos a tener que soportar a Malfoy, no sé qué ha podido ver Dumbledore en esa asquerosa serpiente – Farfulló malhumorado, volviendo a su comida.

- Oh Hermione me alegro mucho por ti, ¡te mereces ese puesto! – Dijo Hermione, haciendo una mala imitación del pelirrojo mientras le miraba acusadoramente.

Ron, al darse cuenta de su error, paró de comer y la miró con algo de vergüenza – Lo siento Herm, no pretendía ignorarte, pero ya sabes que Malfoy me pone de los nervios… - Al no verla muy convencida, alzó la mano y la posó sobre la de la castaña – Me alegro de tenerte en el grupo de prefectos, contigo será mucho menos pesado aguantar a las serpientes – Con esto Hermione sonrió de lado, mientras notaba como le afloraban los nervios al observar sus manos unidas.

Harry decidió interrumpir al ver que las mejillas de Hermione comenzaban a adquirir un tono rosado, - Muchas felicidades Herm, ¡estás hecha para este puesto! Seguro que serás de mucha ayuda – La felicitó con una sincera sonrisa.

- Gracias Harry – Le agradeció la castaña mientras apartaba su mano de la de Ron y se ponía distraídamente un trozo de tarta de manzana en el plato – Pero la verdad es que no estoy muy animada con esto de las patrullas, esta noche tengo que pasar con Malfoy un par de horas en las mazmorras…-

A este comentario Ron se atragantó con su ya segundo plato de pollo, y mientras se recomponía Ginny intentó suavizar el ataque de celos que seguramente iba a protagonizar su hermano – Sí pero ya le he dicho a Hermione que no se preocupe por eso, pueden dividirse las zonas y no cruzarse demasiado ¿no? – Razonó la pelirroja mientras le agarraba cariñosamente el brazo a su amiga.

- Claro, y no creo que Malfoy quiera buscarse problemas con el director después de daros estos puestos especiales – Añadió Harry con seguridad.

Ante esto, Ron pareció razonar también un poco, aunque no terminó de tranquilizarse– Aun así deberías tener cuidado Hermione, podríamos intentar cambiar las parejas, no me fío nada de esa serpiente. En serio, a Dumbledore tiene que pasarle algo grave, ¿Cómo en su sano juicio puede confiar en una pareja así? – Soltó de sopetón mientras negaba con la cabeza sin comprenderlo.

Hermione alzó la cabeza, sintiéndose algo ofendida por el comentario – Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer mi trabajo sea quien sea mi compañero Ronald – sentenció con orgullo. – Ya, ya, no quería decir que… - Intentó rectificar Ron, pero la castaña lo interrumpió – Y creo que puedo cuidarme yo solita –

- No dudamos de eso Hermione – Intentó suavizar Harry, comprendiendo la reacción de su amiga pero aun así algo sorprendido por su genio – Estoy seguro de que te podrás manejar con Malfoy, y si te molesta, para algo eres la bruja más hábil del grupo – Añadió con una sonrisa, haciendo que la expresión de Ron cambiara y comenzara animadamente a sugerir distintas formas disparatadas de hechizar a Malfoy.

Sin embargo, mientras todos reían antes las ocurrencias del pelirrojo, Hermione sentía como los nervios empezaban a formar un firme nudo en su estómago. A solas con Malfoy…

…

Hermione se dispuso a bajar el último tramo de escaleras que conducía a las mazmorras. Se había retrasado unos minutos, cosa que no era habitual en ella, pero la verdad es que había intentado distraerse y retrasar el momento todo lo posible. Respiró hondo, seguramente Malfoy ya estaría allí, ya que el Slytherin parecía compartir con ella el afán por ser siempre puntual.

Tal y como sospechaba, nada más llegar a la última planta distinguió al chico rubio sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra, el cual nada más verla se incorporó y se dirigió a ella con expresión burlona.

- Por fin, Granger. Me sorprende que llegues tarde, cualquier chica habría venido corriendo con tal de pasar más tiempo conmigo – Aseguró Draco, mientras se detenía frente a ella con una media sonrisa.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó unos centímetros, - Suerte que no soy cualquier chica, Malfoy – Dijo con desdén, haciendo que Draco sonriera aún más y se dispusiera a replicar, pero ella lo cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada – Vamos a dejar de perder el tiempo con tonterías y vayamos al trabajo. Me he tomado la molestia de hacer un pequeño plano de las mazmorras, y he señalado la ruta que deberíamos seguir – Informó, mientras se sacaba un pequeño papel del bolsillo.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, Malfoy no la interrumpió, si no que se quedó observándola con expresión divertida, invitándola a continuar. Sin saber si la estaba escuchando realmente o no, abrió el plano y se acercó a él lo suficiente como para que pudiera verlo. Draco aprovechó la oportunidad y acercó su rostro al de ella, fingiendo que lo hacía para observar mejor el plano.

Hermione tragó saliva, algo incómoda, pero siguió comentando su plan con fingida tranquilidad. – Este pasillo es el más amplio – Dijo, señalando un punto en el plano, - así que podríamos patrullarlo juntos en primer lugar, y luego he señalado los distintos caminos que seguiremos por separado para no dejar ningún rincón sin vigilancia. Iremos alternando estas dos rutas entre los dos, ¿de acuerdo?– Finalizó, mientras recorría con su dedo las líneas que había marcado en el papel.

Draco fingía escucharla, pero la verdad es que estaba disfrutando con la reacción de la castaña ante su cercanía. Ya había notado que se le daba bastante bien alterar a la Gryffindor, y no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerla sentir incómoda. Asintió sin saber muy bien a qué, y cogió con lentitud el plano – Muy bien Granger, la verdad es que no me imaginaba que te tomarías tantas molestias – Admitió, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara sorprendida, ¿acababa Malfoy de apreciar su trabajo?

- Has debido de pensar mucho en esta noche… - Prosiguió entonces el rubio de forma insinuante, guiñándole un ojo. Hermione soltó un bufido exasperado y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el pasillo, dejándole atrás. Draco no pudo evitar reírse ante el temperamento de la castaña, y se dispuso a darle alcance. Quizás esta noche iba a ser más divertida de lo que se había imaginado.


End file.
